A purified protein antigen that is not a component of the normal human diet will be fed to human volunteers. Samples of peripheral blood & secretions will be obtained to determine whether any mucosal immunization takes place. Information generated in this study will be relevant to the understanding of adverse reactions to food allergy, autoimmunity, & inflammatory bowel disease.